Just For You
by DarcoLover
Summary: Darco. Marco loves Dylan, Dylan loves Marco. Maybe love is not enough. Placed after TEOTH, and the kiss in the roof of Dylan's car never happened.


**Just For You**

-All that I needed

A/N: So, it's like 1 a.m. in the morning, and this idea for a story just popped into my head. So here it goes. Oh, and it's my first story, so be gentle?

So, my story takes place after Total Eclipse of the Heart, and Marco never kissed Dylan. Okay now that's settled, on with the story.

"A year went by so fast," the young Italian said to himself, flipping through a photo album on his bed.

Just a year ago, Dylan had cheated on Marco, tore his heart into pieces. Still, today things were different.

"Cheated," Marco quietly repeated.

Marco had grown up so much after Dylan left. He wasn't the young, innocent, and insecure boy everyone knew. However, his love for "Wonder Boy", as he and Ellie liked to call Dylan, hadn't changed a bit.

"What were you thinking, Del Rossi?!" the Italian boy chastised himself as he replayed in his head his last encounter with Dylan.

He was about to kiss Dylan, but something stopped him. Marco knew the hockey player was the one for him, but was Marco really over the previous year? Was he over the fact that Dylan had cheated on him?

"I'm cursed," the young Italian stated. "Jeez, I should really stop talking to myself."

"You weren't talking to yourself", a soft voice said from behind.

Marco slowly turned to look at the hockey player that was standing in his doorway.

"Dylan…" Marco muttered. "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough," the hockey player said as he took a seat next to Marco. "Your mom let me in."

"Oh," was all that Marco could say.

There was a long silence until Dylan managed to say something.

"Marco," Dylan said not quite sure where his statement was going. "I'm a snob okay? And I'm reckless, but you mean everything to me.

The hockey player tried to sound as sincere as possible. In fact he was being honest. Marco was **everything** to him.

Marco simply raised an eyebrow. "Everything, huh?" the young boy finally asked. "Prove it"

"Wha—what do you mean?" the hockey player asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"I said, prove it." Marco stated simply.

A bunch of thoughts came rushing through Dylan's head. Sure, he loved Marco, but how to prove it? Was there **any **way to prove it? Marco made Dylan the happiest boy alive, and now Dylan was going to do the same for him.

"I know what to do," Dylan blurted out. "Get up; we're leaving".

"Are you crazy?!" the young Italian screamed, "It's one in the morning. We can't leave now," Marco said, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you," Dylan said while pulling Marco by the arm.

When they got into the car, Marco became anxious. He wanted to know where they were going. He tried asking Dylan, but the hockey player simply brushed the question off.

Dylan finally parked the car, letting Marco know that they had reached their destination.

"Where are we?" Marco finally asked

"Close your eyes," was all that Dylan said. "I'll guide your way."

They walked for about an hour until Dylan finally stopped.

"Open your eyes," Dylan whispered into Marco's ear.

Marco opened his eyes, afraid to see what was in front of him.

"Dylan," Marco said as he observed the scenery, "it's beautiful."

It was the beach. Dylan's proof was the beach. For any normal person, the beach was a really common place, but for Dylan and Marco, it was _**special**_. The beach brought along a lot of "firsts" for the two teenagers.

The first time they met. The first time Dylan protected Marco. The first exchange of "I love you's". The first time _together_. And now, as Marco closed the gap between Dylan's lips and his own, the first kiss after a year of longing.

As Dylan deepened the kiss, all of Marco's worries faded away. Dylan was truly the one for him.

"So," Dylan said, breaking their kiss, "is this enough prove for you?"

"It was all that I needed", the Italian boy replied.

A/N: So how crappy was it? bites nails anyway REVIEW


End file.
